


Thoughts

by GoringWriting



Series: Adventures of the Baby Knights of Camelot [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Gaius (Merlin), POV Gwaine (Merlin), POV Gwen (Merlin), POV Lancelot (Merlin), POV Leon (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Pining, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Certain character's thoughts on what happens at the end of Duckling. (The other story on this series)
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Adventures of the Baby Knights of Camelot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062029
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Thoughts

Acting like ducklings is sure to draw attention.

Little things like picking herbs so Merlin doesn't have to and covert pranks on cruel Knights are one thing. They're small or secretive in nature. So of course no one knows about them. Even having Merlin's bed replaced could go unnoticed. 

But five knights lugging supplies for the Yule Festival, trailing behind Merlin like little ducklings is something even the most oblivious person could notice.

The people of Camelot all have different reactions to the sight of the Baby Knights of Camelot following behind Merlin. 

Lancelot is proud. He always knew that theses knights would prove themselves to be better than even the Roundtable and here is the proof. And besides Merlin deserves a bit if help now and then. He does a lot for the kingdom, Arthur, and the knights. Lancelot tries to help as much as he can but he's only one man. He knows Gwaine tried too, but Gwaine's skills as a commoner are very different skills than the ones needed for Merlin's chores. Lancelot is pretty sure Gwaine has never mucked out a stable or made a bed. He's seen Gwaine's own bed before the maids get to it. The thing is a disaster. 

But he knows Gwaine tries his hardest to help Merlin. Knows the man doesn't want Merlin to ever be sad or downtrodden.

Gwaine is a little confused. Sure he knows why he himself is helping Merlin, and even an idiot would know why Lancelot helps Merlin. But why would the new knights help him? It makes Gwaine suspicious and he worries for his friend's safety because manipulation doesn't always need to appear negative to be negative. No telling what the new knights are planning.

But he realizes quickly that the young knights simply see the respect Merlin deserves and want to help him. 

Gwaine can respect that. Even if he still doesn't know their full motives.

Percival smiles sadly as he watches the Knights follow Merlin around. It reminds him off the children in his village who would follow their mothers around or try to follow the hunters into the woods with wide eyed wonder.

It has been a point of pride. Of who could attract the most young people to follow then before sending them back to the village.

Elyan thinks it's cute. It reminds him when Gwen used to follow their father around. It reminds him of a simpler time. When there wasn't a several year gap in their relationship and they always had time for each other. 

Arthur tries to pretend to be outraged but Gwen quickly calms him down by leaving him with no argument against it.

Gwen herself is reminded of when she would follow Elyan around we he himself followed their father around. She misses the simpler times and wishes they could be closer.

She also sees is as a sign of changing times. That nobility can actually be willing to help the peasantry.

Gaius is just glad he doesn't have to wait for hours to get his herbs. He knows Merlin works hard keeping everyone safe and doing his chores for Arthur. Be is only kidding when he ribs Merlin. He knows how tired his ward is. How much quieter he has become since arriving in Camelot. But Gaius is also a physician. He has a duty to the people of the Court and the lower town. To make sure they remain in good health. To do that he needs his potions and tinctures and salves. And for that he needs the herbs he has Merlin collect. He knows Merlin works a lot. Hates asking more things from him. But he does need those herbs.

Merlin himself thinks nothing of it. It's just five knights not being prats. He does appreciate the help quite a bit and the strain it saves on his arms and the time of making multiple trips. He makes his thanks well known and he's never seen five men blush so brightly.

Leon just heaves a long suffering sigh and resets his nonsense countdown to zero days.

At least this nonsense is non-lethal.


End file.
